


I Would Rather Grow Scales

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Modification, Body Worship, M/M, awkward second puberty phases, press f for felix's continued devotion to the kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For 3H Kink Meme - feminisation.  Lately Felix's body has gone through some... changes.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	I Would Rather Grow Scales

**Author's Note:**

> This does include physical changes to one's sexual characteristics so if it is at all triggering or uncomfortable for you, please don't read and instead read the other really good fics on here. Your mental health is important.

"Felix, your pants..."  
"What?" Felix mutters, trying - in vain - to pull his favorite trousers over his hips. If he doesn't, he knows he'll give in and spend the day being useless and soft and that is no way for a Shield to be.  
Behind him, he knows Dimitri is staring. The King has his nose wrinkled just a little and his eyebrows furrowed, and some might even say he looks enticing. But Felix knows better, and he has enough restraint to keep himself in check and not give in to such primal urges like _cuddling_.  
"It's just.." Dimitri hesitates, "did you put on some weight? Around your waist?"  
"Don't be stupid." He looks down at his hips, hesitating. They'd eaten a huge banquet last night, to celebrate Mercedes' upcoming wedding. He'd even had cake. "It's fine."  
  
One week later, they're both in a huge bath in Riegan territory. Dimitri's boarish arms clutch at him as though he’s the most important thing in the world, and Felix is grinding down against his lap as the blonde mutters curses and blessings in equal measure against his throat. He pulls Felix close, flush, so close…  
Felix nearly yelps, body shuddering as an unfamiliar tingling warmth runs through him.  
Dimitri stops - damn him - and Felix whacks the King's thigh.  
"Why did you stop?" More importantly, why does Felix feel so.. sensitive?  
"Apologies." Dimitri draws back, looking curiously at Felix’s chest. His thumb darts out, brushing against a puffed nipple. It feels... weirdly tingly.  
It feels _good_.  
  
Things are decidedly not fine.  
  
It's a curse. _The_ curse of carrying a Major Crest, according to the generations of Fraldarius heads that came before him. That sometimes, their bodies just... changed, no matter their ages or sex, and no amount of magic nor celibacy stopped it. His great-grandmother had taken a lover from her personal envoy of pegasus knights, and had proceeded to father three children. A great-great cousin had run away with his butler, and had apparently birthed twins.  
  
(And he'd mapped out Dimitri's skin enough times to notice that the worst of his scars had taken on a strange, scale-like pattern, as though his body had found some new way to keep itself together.)  
  
But Felix is absolutely, positively, under no circumstances having _twins_. Or growing scales. He is _not_ becoming someone he’s not. He is Felix, and has been Felix, and will forever be Felix Hugo Fraldarius, curse or no curse.  
At least that's what he tells himself as he looks into the mirror for the eighteenth time that day, horrified to see that yes, his hips are flaring and there is a decided fullness to his chest that was not there before. Even his shoulders seem... different, suddenly less broad.  
Buried beneath furs and finery, no one else has noticed. Only Dimitri, who still looks at him like an enraptured beast, eager to claim.  
Felix doesn't feel certain about this at all.  
  
"This isn't happening." he says, sourly in bed, and a deep part of him wishes terribly that Glenn or even his father was around to... talk. To offer guidance or make the whole thing stop.  
"Do you need to speak to a healer?" And Dimitri - damn him - is running his hands all along Felix's body as if it is _familiar_. As if it is not doing something strange and alien and out of Felix's control.  
(Felix very much dos not like being out of control.)  
"No." Goddess, that would make it worse. The renowned Duke of Fraldarius, terror of the entire continent, is at war with his own body. That he is vulnerable, and Dimitri at risk behind him.  
"I kind of like it." Dimitri squeezes Felix's hip and hums at the annoyed squeak his Duke makes. "You look..."  
"Soft?"  
"Healthy."  
Felix has all sorts of curses to aim at his lover, but they are swallowed down as Dimitri's own mouth engulfs his, and his hands move up to squeeze at his... his breasts. Goddess, why are they so _sensitive_? They aren't even that big.  
(Yet.)  
That same unfamiliar warmth coils low in his belly, and even as his mind howls its displeasure, his body thrums in excitement. Felix flips them both over to rut against Dimitri's hips, and the blonde looks up at him with open lust.  
When he comes, it's to Dimitri sucking on his chest as his too-long fingers caress Felix's ever-swelling ass.  
  
The stupid - very stupid, irrational part of Felix's brain fantasizes about it. Just a little. Maybe. Dimitri eating him out, and how it feels to have that long dick buried inside him in some new way, and he recalls the pleasured cries Sylvain's lovers made all-too-loudly when they shared a wall. Would Felix cry out like that? Would Dimitri slip his fingers inside Felix's folds, teasing him over and over again? Would he fuck him as senselessly as he does now?   
The _smart_ part of his brain is terrified. Will he be able to move the same way? Will his sword arm get weaker, or will he be faster? Will he still be able to protect his King?  
(The answer to all the above is yes – of course, _yes_ , because he is Felix Hugo Fraldarius and he’d cut through the Goddess herself if she stood between him and his desires. A little.... a few changes, change nothing about who he is and what he wants.  
But…  
Still…)  
  
"Would you still want me? If I was..." Felix starts, stretched out and looking anywhere but at his lover. Dimitri's teeth and palms roam _everywhere_ along Felix's back, even down to beneath his knee. His hands skim over the inside of Felix's thighs again, nearly purring at the thickness, and Felix doesn't need to think about an unfamiliar dampness as he does.  
"Felix." Dimitri kisses him, right between his shoulderblades. They've been aching lately too. "I would love you - all of you - if you grew two heads and turned into the Immaculate One herself."  
Felix snorts, but it's meant to hide the shiver as Dimitri begins playing with him in earnest. "Would you fuck the Immaculate One?"  
His King rumbles, "If it was you, I would."

**Author's Note:**

> Having secret dragon blood in your veins might have a little bit of a side-effect. Sometimes.
> 
> (Sylvain's Crest makes him very susceptible to static cling and sometimes he just likes to flop on a rock and take a power nap.)


End file.
